July 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - July 1700 = Weather this month *Storms in India. *Rain in the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Edo *Vladimir Anikhanov has arrived in Japan and sent word to Minister of Foreign Affairs Kiyomasa Kato regarding this fact. Perhaps of greater internal significance was the arrival of the daimyo lords from Edo who were pointedly told to pay their respects and declare their loyalty to Shogun Tokuwaga Tsunayoshi. There was some grumbling that their fealty was to the Emperor at Kyoto and that Shogun was just another daimyo, but in the end all 250 lords collectively declared they accepted their obligation to support the Shogun. Kiyomasa Kato then stepped forward and threw a dirty look at Vladimir Anikhanov. The Shogun addressed Kiyomasa: “No more ambassadors from any nation are acceptable to Japan! We have two uncultured devils too many as it is who will need training to civilise them!” Taking the spirit of the command to him to mean he should do so, Kiyomasa Kato ordered the immediate expulsion of Vladimir Anikhanov. Further to this, Shogun issued a general decree that any foreigner trying to enter Japan or who are washed up on Japanese shores can be arrested and killed as a matter of course. However, Dutch or Russian persons so found are to be arrested and held until their ambassadors can be called to explain their circumstances, except that priests of any foreign religion are to be attacked and killed without mercy. Kiyomasa Kata looked worried... Peking *Emperor Kangxi of China has admonished his governors NOT to refer to those outside the Chinese Empire as ‘brothers’ which is offensive to Imperial dignity since all beyond the frontiers are barbarians and not part of the family under the Celestial Throne. Lu Shidao then came forward, hunched over in submission, and presented the Emperor with a pair of voluptuous gold Maitreya Buddhist statues. The mirror pair standing twenty inches tall and look forwards, having necklaces, bracelets and large earrings in each ear. The base of the statues is decorated with lotus leaves. Clearly they are the result of most excellent craftsmanship. “This is a small token of my master’s desire to be a good servant to your Imperial Majesty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years,” Lu Shidao intoned. The next man to come before the Imperial throne was Foo Manchu, who presented the Emperor with a model, made of gold, of a manned kite. He said, “Oh Holder of the Mandate of Heaven, accept this humble gift from your servant, Khan Nurchai, a sign of your power that extends into the skies.” He went on to say, “your humble servant asks you to confirm that the Treaty of Nerchinsk that we signed with the Tsar of all Russias in 1689 is in force for it gave permission for trade. Your humble servant seeks guidance on whether it is permitted?” The Emperor did not look terribly pleased at having been reminded of this, but admitted so far as he was concerned it was. As a result he has ordered that his governor of Shansi Province permit Russian trade caravans to travel to Peking only, in line with the treaty’s obligations, but was informed that this was already the case. He then a little caustically said that no other overland trade was to be allowed! Warsaw *Ambassador Oleg Igo has formally introduced himself to all at the Polish court, and immediately provided assurance to the Poles that they will not experience any problems in relation to trade with Russia. He also impressed on them the peaceful intention of their Russian neighbour, and asked that they not be nervous nor believe any whom might suggest otherwise in attempts to curry their favour in alliances. “Russia has no intentions against our Polish neighbours and trust that our Polish neighbours have no ill intent against Russia,” he said. “It is clear to me that Russia and Poland have far more to gain from peace and trade than from conflict.” His words went down well, and do not appear to have been unexpected. Regensburg *The 1700 session of the Imperial Reichstag has begun in Regensburg. Vienna *The Prussian diplomat Heinrich von Nischwitz has been seen to whisper something or other of no doubt great importance into the ear of the His Sacred Majesty Emperor Leopold I. Kassel *Landgraf Charles of Hesse-Kassel has graciously agreed to speak in private with the Prince of Brandenburg on 21st August at his court of Kassel. Singapore *Sultan Mahmud of Johore has granted permission for Denmark to open a trade mission on the island of Singapore. Near Lake Champlain *Anglican clergymen who had begun to help the Iroqouis Indians in a variety of ways have mentioned that the leaders of the Five Nations are very welcome to travel to London, and that any Indian interested should travel to New York and make themselves known to the Governor, Richard Coote, 1st Earl of Bellomont. They will then be taken across the sea to London and returned after their visit. They were forewarned that it is a long journey and they may be away from their lands for a year in order to complete the journey. Boston *Benjamin Fletcher, the Governor of the Province of Massachusetts Bay, has died in his bed, apparently from natural causes. He was sixty years old. His demise followed on from receiving news that he was to replace William Penn as Governor of Pennsylvania. Ava *King Thalun of Burma has said that the Tsar’s presents pleased him a great deal. He tried on the fur coat at once, marvelling at its luxurious thickness for several minutes until the heat became a bit more than one can endure. “Do you know,” he told Ambassador Bilan, “that to the north it becomes so cold in winter that the rain freezes into white flakes and piles up upon the ground? This gift would preserve me, even there, should I be required to travel so far away from my beloved Ava.” The paintings have found a home in the royal palace, the King commenting that both are astounding for their oddness. The portrait of the Tsar is nothing like the stylised drawings of his own land. Thalun scrutinized it for some time, unsure whether he liked its strange realism or not. The paintings of the domed cathedrals however made his eyes light up! “These domes, they are not so different from the lotus-bud roof of the Kaung Mu Taw, the pagoda built in celebration when Ava became our capital! How strange that the lotus bud should be dear to the Russian people as well.” The King then informed Ambassador Bilan that his Tsar is most welcome to open a trade mission in Burma. “In fact, I shall send my own court astrologer, Naungdawgyi, to choose an auspicious time and place for it to be built.” As the Russians, being foreign, may not be familiar with the courtesies due to the spirits of the land, His Highness added that he will also have a handsome red and white spirit house placed on the corner of the trade mission’s property to ensure that the venture is a financial success. A few days later the King summoned Ambassador Bilan and asked him to accept some gifts for his Tsar, with King Thalun’s best wishes. He then presented him with a blue silk brocade longyi (the long, skirt-like cloth the Burmese wear), decorated with lotus buds woven with gold thread. In addition he explained that he wanted to send a silk brocade htamain (a woman’s more decorative longyi) for each of the Tsar’s wives, but before these are purchased he wants to make sure how many wives his lord has? “Nothing causes disorder in a household faster,” the King told him, “than sending too few present for all the wives!” Ambassador Bilan explained that the Tsar presently has no wife, having divorced two years ago. This revelation seemed to stump the King, who was about to present a selection of Burmese silks as well, but on hearing this didn’t. Finally Thalun asked if Tsar Peter would still welcome an ambassador from Burma? Bilan replied that he was sure he would. Laswari *Governor Aleksandr Farkhutdinov, a Russian official, has begun to oversee in the Moghul possession of Laswari a citadel surrounded by a moat and within that an army camp. Stettin *Prince Frederick of Prussia-Brandenburg has gone to Stetting and received the fealty of his new subjects there. He was also pleased to meet the King of Sweden’s First Minister of the Realm, Chancellor Count Lars Torkelson. The gentlemen were most affable together, and jointly toured the city, admiring the churches before meeting some of the burghers. While in their company His Majesty studied the sea approaches of the Western Oder River and remarked that he shall be contacting the United Provinces to ask for a dredger mission to be sent to help keep the port clear for trade. Cairo *It was another busy day for the Wali of Egypt as he inspected works on the new sewers and the setting up of lanterns to provide night lighting. Satisfied, he then attended Friday prayers outside the Al-Azhar University Mosque, which is currently undergoing renovation. Gardens are also being prepared around the mosque, and following prayers Wali Qurah Pasha stood amidst the believers there and announced that poor relief of 50,000 ashrafis was being donated to the mosques ‘for those unfortunates among us’. He also desired to visit the madrasa and law faculty of the University but was informed by apologetic officials that they were not yet ready or safe to visit. He has commanded that another so far incomplete project, a hospital and attached medical school, be called Az-Zahra, which means ‘the shining one’, a reference to the Prophet’s daughter Fatimah. *Egypt’s Chancellor Ahmad Pasha has exempted from tariffs all Ottoman trade. Versailles *The Spanish ambassador Fernando Martinez has been seen to hand a sealed letter in person to Philippe de Bourbon, Duc d’Anjou. Dresden *Lord Treasurer Josef Ramsberg has spoken in the Saxon Diet, informing the gentlemen that ‘we intend to raise taxes on commoners by 50%. This will remain in place for a period of one year, and will then return to the present level. This should be put into practice at the first opportunity.’ In the debate which ensued, the deputies assumed this meant the rate on the commons was proposed to go up from 10% to 15%, a 50% increase, rather than the punitive level of 50%. On this basis they voted in favour out of respect for their absent prince (who remains in Konigbserg awaiting permission to enter the Prussian court at the time of the vote). Nassau, Bahamas *A recent trader to the colony noticed that a wealthy private benefactor described only as ‘a young flamboyantly dressed Englishman’ has established a private Protestant school in the town of Nassau on the isle of New Providence since his last visit over a year ago. The school, which is the first in the colony, is already teaching the basics of a good English private education to the local population. Copenhagen *His Majesty King Frederick IV has undertaken a visit to the State Armoury in his beloved city of Copenhagen, where he learnt that production of a new pattern of musket had been delayed for an undefined period of time. The king then went on to the Infantry Academy before inspecting the troops of the Copenhagen Army. He initially went to the barracks, but there learnt that the infantry and cavalry were undergoing training in the fields outside the city. Thus made aware, he observed their progress alongside the veteran Turk-fighter General Carl Rudolf, Duke of Württemberg- Neuenstadt. London *The Roller Spinning Machine design is available in London to anyone desiring to open textile mills in England in the hope that some entrepreneurs will begin the process of opening mills and factories and bringing economies of scale to the trade. Konigsberg *Princess Sophia of Hanover, the wife of Prince Frederick of Brandenburg & Prussia, has welcomed the Prince Augustus of Saxony to the Ducal court. The Saxons, having been allowed in, have requested a resumption of cordiality between Prussia and Saxony. Karl Wilhelm von Schlieben, the Saxon Minister of Foreign Affairs denounced the ex-ambasasdor as a fool and asked that a more dedicated and law-abiding ambassador be permitted to present himself at this court? Sophia informed Prince Augustus that her husband will to be back in Konigsberg until the Spring. He will be in Regensburg in September and would like to meet His Highness there? “In the meantime on his behalf I will gladly accept a new ambassador,” she asserted. Prince Alexei of Russia, having also been permitted to enter Prussia’s court, passed on the warm wishes of the Tsar to the Prince of Prussia, his family and his people. The confident ten-year old then presented mink furs and superior caviar to his host, asking they be accepted as an example of just two of the many fine Russian exports now available to Prussia- Brandenburg. The Princess invited Alexi to travel to Berlin with the twelve-year old Kronprinz Frederick William where he can study the Prussian guards at drill and observe the Prince of Anhalt-Dessau as he gives them instruction, should he so desire? Jagdschloss Springe & Hanover *Prince George Ludwig of Hanover went hunting near to Hanover in company with his two brothers Christian Henry and Ernst Augustus, as well as that of the Military Commandant of Hanover City, General Maximilian Wilhelm of Brunswick-Luneburg. They bagged several deer before returning to the hunting lodge at Jagdschloss Springe for the evening. Once there Prince George remembered their late brothers Frederick Augustus and Karl Philipp to honour their memories, and then the conversation turned where his brothers’ interests lie? Christian Henry had something of a far away look in his eye when he said he dreamed of holding high civic office, would he not make a good chancellor? Ernst was less forthcoming, and just looked sullen and shrugged rather than offer an opinion. When pressed a little he admitted that he would prefer to be left to his books and a life of study. *Later in July the prince returned to Hanover proper and joined his mother, son and daughter in attending a concert held at the opera house. Naturally they went impeccably dressed and mingled with the nobility. Three days after that they enjoyed in private some chamber music at palace along with his mistress Melusine von der Schulenburg. *The Principality of Hanover is seeking applications from qualified scholars for the position of Director of the important Ducal Library in Hanover. Candidates should submit their qualifications to His Serene Highness. Gottfried Wilhelm Liebniz was overheard to say that he would have applied for the office, but alas he is obliged to leave for Portugal come the new year. Ernst Augustus however on hearing about it came from the hunting lodge sixteen miles away and has made clear his desire to take up the appointment. Edinburgh *By vote of the Scots Parliament at the behest of Lord Meville, to ‘deter nations from offending Scottish honour as happened earlier this year’, pressganging is been outlawed in the Kingdom of Scotland. *Melville then presented to parliament a tax amendment making a tax on foreigners 5% to promote Scottish markets to foreign traders in support of the recently opened trade missions. This was carried by a margin of just three votes, the house being divided on the issue as some fear the damage which will be caused to domestic Scots’ trade by more compet- itive foreigners. Narva *Professor Karl Stackenburg of the Stockholm Administrative Academy and his staff have disembarked off Swedish ships at Narva in order to attend a conference with the Russian delegation led by Semenov Tjan Sanskij. The conference is therefore now set to begin early August. Astrakhan *Alexi Gerey has been granted his wish and met Tsar Peter. His Highness asked Alexei to account for himself, what is his history and accomplishments and late, and how does he propose to serve Russia? Alexei explained that he was a proud Kalmuck noble warrior whose only desire is to serve ‘the great man of the east’, meaning the Tsar, of whom he has heard about from childhood. He explained that he is but 24-years old, so his exploits should be mainly still ahead of him! He added that he originally came to Astrakhan to try and make contact with the Nogai Tartars, but failed to find any here. However, he has found some interesting facts out about them. Tsar Peter heard him out, and allowed him to remain as he made a speech to some gathered locals, announcing that 200,000 tons of grain will be sent with haste to the people of Ottoman Rumelia in a token of friendship in their time of need. However, Peter then departed Astrakhan for Moscow, leaving Alexi behind! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Prince George Ludwig, Elector of Hanover. *Lord Fong of the Kwantung Province of China. *Tsar Peter I of Russia. *Shogun Tokugawa Tsunyoshi of Japan. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Russia to England, Viktor Berezovsky. *Sent by Saxony to Prussia, Maximillian de Auleb. *Sent by Mecklenburg to Saxony, Frederick Christian Weber. *Sent by Manchuria to Russia, Ling Shi. *Sent by Denmark to Moghul India, George von Nissen. *Sent by England to Moghul India, Sir William Aglionby. *Sent by Portugal to Hanover, Ferdinand da Gloria, and to Prussia, Manoel dom Alfonso. Trade Missions Opened *By Russia in Delhi and Laswari. *By Austria in Mainz, Dresden, and Hanover. *By Korea in Chosan, Taku, Peking, Shanghai, and Kowloon. *By Manchuria in Manila, Malacca, Ava, Singapore, and Macao. *By Sweden in Warsaw and Berlin. *By Saxony in Danzig, Vilnius, Minsk, and Lvov. *By Egypt in Sidon and Tangier. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8